Kingdoms
The continent of Anura is carved up into different factions ruling their own plots of land. Each kingdom is different with their own means of governance and different makeups of peoples and cultures. The following are rules surrounding the kingdoms. Classes Each kingdom has three tiers of classes associated with them. These tiers paint a picture of the relative abundance of each class to be found in the region. High The high tier of classes are the classes that are found in the most abundance. Each settlement within a kingdom will have a plentiful amount of NPCs of the high tier classes. Mechanically, a class being a high tier class in a kingdom means that it's quite easy to find a level 12 character belonging to the class, so services can be purchased at that level (usually spellcasting services or retraining). High tier classes are common enough that finding a team of level 6 characters in the class is likewise easy enough. So to acquire an archmage, bishop, or esotericist team requires one of the listed classes to be in the high tier. These classes are by extension one of the only classes in great enough abundance to recruit an army from. An army composed of a high tier class can be up to level 4. Mid Mid tier classes are quite common, but not as common as high tier classes. They can be found with a bit of effort, but they won't be as high level due to their slight rarity. Services can be purchased from mid tier classes up to level 10. Teams can be composed of up to 5th level characters. Armies of mid tier classes are at most level 2. Low Classes in the low tier are uncommon, but make up enough of a presence in a kingdom that they're worth mentioning. NPCs of these classes are rare enough that finding a high level member is relatively difficult. Services can be purchased from a low tier class up to level 8. Teams can be made up of 4th level characters. Low tier classes are in enough abundance in a kingdom to allow for 1st level armies. Not Mentioned Classes that aren't mentioned in a kingdom's class entry aren't common at all. But all of the classes in Pathfinder are present to some extent everywhere in Anura. If a class is not mentioned in a kingdom's class entry then the highest level of services that can be purchased are of 6th level. Teams composed of unmentioned classes are capped at 1st level. And there just aren't enough characters of the unmentioned classes to compose an army. Player Characters PCs of course are not limited by the class tiers of a given kingdom. A PC cleric can certainly exist and attain high level in any kingdom, even the ones that are lacking any mention of divine casters whatsoever. This should be taken into account in a character's backstory though. A wizard who travels to a land with little magic surely has a reason for calling the kingdom home. Inhabitants Like with classes, kingdoms often times have a list of inhabitants. These are descriptions of the general demographics of the kingdom, not a hard and fast rule. When purchasing services, recruiting a team or army, or generally interacting within a kingdom, look to the inhabitants list to see what the most common races are. A land locked desert is unlikely to have mermaids for instance. Enemies The kingdoms of Anura are in perpetual conflict. Sometimes these enemies and allies shift with time. Mechanically this affects a character's fame. If a character's home kingdom lists another as being an enemy, that character's fame translates to infamy in the enemy kingdom. They calculate their fame as normal for the enemy kingdom, but then treat that fame score as infamy (e.g. 16 fame in one's home kingdom would translate to -8 fame in their enemy's kingdoms).